


thank god for MSN

by st0rrm



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st0rrm/pseuds/st0rrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You met your fucking soulmate; I know that look! Dude, go pack a fucking bag; we’re going to Chicago.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank god for MSN

**Author's Note:**

> i am a huge sucker for soul mate aus rip. anyways this could be better it could be worse [shrug]

 Pete’s life was spent in grayscale. He hadn’t met his soulmate yet, and some days he didn’t particularly care, but on others, he would break down over it. On average, people met their soulmates around the time they were twenty, but Pete was going on twenty-five, and he hadn’t met his soulmate yet. It wasn’t really a big deal, but hey, the kid’s a hopeless romantic; what can you do?

His story of meeting his soulmate started, though, around the time he was nineteen; he just didn’t know it quite yet.

See, Pete had an online friend who went by the name of Patrick. The two had started talking on MSN after Patrick had sent a contact request to Pete on accident. They instantly hit it off, and Pete kind of sort of developed a small, teeny-tiny crush on Patrick.

About five years after their friendship had started, MSN introduced the video-chatting feature, so Pete and Patrick took advantage of the new feature.

Pete had kind of spent the day wallowing in self-pity over not having yet met his soulmate. And according to Patrick, he was in about the same place.

 **Patrick:** Hey, MSN has a new update go download it  
**Pete:** why though  
**Patrick:** They made a thing where you can webcam with people  
**Pete:** aww does this mean you want to see little ol’ me??  
**Patrick:** omg just go download the update  
**Pete:** fine, mom

Pete updated his MSN client, and once he had signed back in, he was immediately met with a notification.

 _Patrick_ is calling.

**[Accept] [Deny]**

Pete clicked accept, and the little blue light next to his webcam turned on. Wait, _blue?_

“Holy shit,” Pete stared, in awe, at his computer screen.

“Ditto,” Patrick muttered quietly.

“Are we…?”

“I think so….”

Pete was shocked. He spent the past _twenty-five_ years worrying over his soulmate, whereas he had known him for five of them.

The colors Pete was seeing weren’t overly vibrant, though, and Pete assumed that was because they hadn’t met in person.

Pete and Patrick spent almost all evening talking on MSN, and trying to figure out what the hell they were going to do. Pete lived in Los Angeles, and Patrick lived in Chicago. Pete was deathly afraid of airplanes, and Patrick wasn’t overly fond of them, so flying to meet wasn’t a viable option for either of them.

When Patrick had to get off for the night, Pete went and ‘confided’ with his roommate. (What Pete called confiding most people would call demanding.)

He sat down on the couch next to Joe, who was watching TV and smoking. “Joe.”

“What?”

“We need to go to Chicago.”

Joe turned his head and looked Pete in the eyes. “No fucking way.” Joe could see it, he could _tell._

“What?”

“You met your fucking soulmate; I know that look! It’s the same one that Brendon had when he met Sarah, or when Gerard met Lindsey. Dude, go pack a fucking bag; we’re going to Chicago.”


End file.
